


Spinel's Blue Moon

by psytronix



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Blue Moon, Comfort, Fluff, Frank Sinatra - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Jazz - Freeform, Movie Spoilers, Oneshot, PTSD, Paranoia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Projection, Songfic, These things take time, shortfic, under 1k words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psytronix/pseuds/psytronix
Summary: SPOILERS: A quick, post-movie oneshot about Spinel and Blue's budding friendship. A glimpse of what they'll have to get past to really get to know one another.





	Spinel's Blue Moon

_ Blue moon, you saw me standing alone… _

“Spinel,” Blue Diamond uttered, stumbling upon the usually energetic and bouncing gem. The pink plaything had her eyes glued to the stars, sitting with her legs crossed. She looked vacant, deep in thought, as a quiet tear trickled from her eye.

Each errant era of the cosmos was ingrained into the gem’s memory - though she noted, with relief, that new sparkling stars had begun to pop up around the galaxy. The low, warbling hum of Blue Diamond’s flagship was all but drowned out as she traced the paths of quasars once more.

It was out of habit at this point - she was merely given a few moments to herself as the Diamonds had settled her into Homeworld. It was a habit 6 millennia in the making.

She’d break it within the year, no biggie!

The other habit she wouldn’t break so easily, however, would be distrust. Suspicion; that is, that all of her world and all of her friends would up and leave again - that she’d be left, alone, whilst the universe moved on without her.

It was easier now to feel like a fool. It was easier now to suspect the smiles of friendly Gems held contempt, mockery, and reciprocative suspicion of her. Spinel despised it, _ hated _ feeling that way.

She was built for a purpose, and everything life had thrown at her simply challenged that purpose.

“Spinel,” Blue insisted, kneeling close to the gem, bringing her hand to rub her back. Instantly, Spinel jumped, shocked, before calming quickly.

“O-oh, mornin’, Blue!” she greeted, wiping her tears away expertly, “ready for another day of fun ‘n games?”

The diamond could only smile, just keeping her eyes on the troubled gem. Eons of mourning glistened through the giant’s eyes as she poured over Pink’s old playmate.

_ “No,” _ Blue interrupted her thoughts, forcefully, _ “not just that.” _

Steven Universe had drilled into her mind to consider the feelings of others except herself and her family. Blue still missed Pink; for that, she was certain, but she still had to remind herself that her sister was gone.

No amount of tears, mourning, nor projection could bring that back.

With every conscious chance, Blue ceased the thought of Spinel’s connection to Pink. This Gem, bright and bubbly as she was, may have once been in the service of her sister, true. But she served her no longer; Spinel was as much a sister to Pink as Blue was, and should have been treated with the same basic compassion that the humans loved to talk about so much.

_ “Not because of her pain,” _ Blue reminded herself, _ “because she is a _ ** _person_ ** _ .” _

_ Someone I really could care for... _

“I’m... Afraid today will be quite bland for the both of us, Spinel. I’m to meet with my colonies’ overseers, to ensure all matters are in order. Though I’d appreciate your company greatly,” she uttered. Spinel appeared to cling to every word, squirming under the Diamond’s stare.

“If you would like to join me, of course. Adapting to these new cycles, keeping an eye on Earth, and keeping in sync with it all… It can be daunting,” she reasoned, slow rubbing Spinel’s back. 

She looked about ready to cry, and Blue checked, ensuring that she was not projecting any emotion onto the tiny gem.

“O-of course, Blue! That’d be sw-... I’d like that very much,” She caught herself, blinking away the last of her tears. Blue’s smile grew at that, and slowly she stood, clasping Spinel’s hand gently in hers.

_ Blue moon, now I’m no longer alone… _

It was going to take time to open up fully again, sure, but what was a few thousand years between friends, anyways?


End file.
